Endlessly
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: Izaya knew that after Shizuo started ignoring him that something was changing inside of him... just he didn't know what, but he wanted to find out what it was.
1. Pestering

**Paige: Yeah! The first chapter has been a bit changed, not much, but now runs about three times smoother- I feel like a commercial salesman now. So I'm going to stop doing that from now on! Thanks to the oh-so-wonderful _SlenderWooMunn_ for betaing this! I thank you muchly!**

**Warnings: **_Slight cursing, shonen-ai, Izaya, slight OCCness (just in case), and awesomeness._

* * *

_E N D L E S S _

_Chatper I_

* * *

Izaya had been thinking lately...What did it mean to love? What about to be loved? And last of all… why did Izaya suddenly have the urge to find the answer to these questions?

A person like him usually had all of the answers... And something even stranger than these sudden questions! His plans... They weren't working out as they usually did... And who would have the honor of taking the blame for this sudden turn of events? Certainly Izaya did not blame himself!

Shizuo! He was the reason his plans were not working out! He was the reason Izaya had these strange thoughts of love roaming through his head! He was the reason for so many things... So, was it not natural for Izaya to place the blame upon him?

Life had been normal up until now, when Shizuo had decided to make it harder for Izaya.

Izaya had visited Ikebukuro at least once every couple days to annoy the hell out of Shizuo, an immensely amusing activity that he found perfect for easing his boredom. There had been a couple of close calls where he had almost gotten hurt, like when Shizuo had thrown two coke machines towards him at once… he had barely dodged the second one, though he would never admit this out loud.

Every time, after toying with Shizuo, he'd skip away calling behind him that he would be back soon. He found it so fun playing with Shizu-chan that he began to think that maybe he could come more and more often.

Then today it happened…

Izaya had been bored. Bored. It didn't happen often but, today it dawned on the raven haired boy that he really wanted to play with Shizu-chan. The body guard had been proving lately that he was great entertainment, after all. Their fights seemed to last longer and longer… And what great joy it was for Izaya to watch Shizuo's face contort with anger and pain!

Oh, how he enjoyed that look. He made his day every time he saw it.

Today had been the day that Izaya had went looking for him, one of the few times he wanted to be found. At first he couldn't seem to spot him but minutes later he found him walking the streets as casually as any normal citizen.

Right where Izaya needed him. Izaya's face had familiar smirk stretched across it as he swung him arms playfully while he crossed the street, feeling the need to be noticed by the pedestrians. Once across the street he placed one of his hands into his pocket to caress the switchblade that was hidden there.

He was close to the blonde now, close enough that he could talk to him without having to shout. So he made his move…

"Shizu-chan~"

He watched as Shizuo cringed when the name slipped from Izaya's lips. The smirk was getting wider and he knew his fun was just about to start.

The blonde turned around, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the man in front of him. His nose wrinkled as if he'd smelled something putrid.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Shizuo hissed bitterly under his breath.

"How mean…" Izaya grinned, gripping his blade tightly, preparing to bring it out of his pocket.

Then the unexpected happened. Shizuo turned around. He just turned around. Not even bothering to fight Izaya. This confused the raven haired man. Shizuo was almost always the one who struck first… so why didn't he do it this time? The blonde turned his head back slightly, so that he was getting a decent look at Izaya.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, flea. Go mess with someone else's life for a change."

Izaya was struck dumb for a moment. What did he say? What did just he say?

Izaya narrowed his eyes and growled, the flickblade now held at his waist. In a mere matter of seconds he flipped the blade so that it opened all the way and charged at Shizuo, hearing a few gasps from the citizens around them.

This was where Izaya's plan began to fall apart. Never had Izaya been this angry, his thoughts so muddled, before he attacked anyone. But, then again, never had his plans gone so awry! Shizuo never just walked away from him! He always tried to fight him!

Except now...Izaya was inches away from Shizuo when he felt something hit his stomach, hard. His lungs felt empty and he stopped where he was, the blade falling to the sidewalk with a clatter. Shizuo looked down at him for a moment before walking away, muttering something under his breath. The raven haired man crumbled to his knees an exasperated look on his face.

He was shaking, he knew that much for sure. Shizuo had been able to hit him. He almost never hit him! That just didn't happen! Izaya was supposed to provoke the blonde, Shizuo would go at him like usual, and Izaya would dodge every punch and kick thrown at him. Then when the police came from some pedestrian's call, Shizuo would be brought to jail and be even angrier. Eventually Izaya would bust him out, when he wanted to play again, but it would have been so much fun seeing that enraged, painful look on the other's face!

But that didn't happen. Shizuo had walked away from Izaya's challenge. Izaya didn't really know what he had felt then. It nwas simple anger, that much he was sure of. His...pride had been wounded. It almost...hurt when he realized that Shizuo could, and did! just walk away from him like that...

Something was changing, Izaya knew that much for certain.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Namie stated staring wide eyed at the man who was normally radiating with something like cockiness, but at the moment was sadly spinning around in his office chair.

"What's wrong? Wrong…?" Izaya wanted to bang his head against the desk. Hard. "I was wrong on my calculation… Shizuo always-"

"You certainly are talking about Shizuo a lot lately." she said, leaning against a wall and fixing a suspicious stare on Izaya. "If you didn't remind me that you hate his guts every ten minutes, I would have thought that you were in love with him." the girl flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder, a strange smile coming across her face. Teasing almost.

Izaya stared back at her for a moment, bewildered. In love? That was a new theory. But, he was fairly certain he hated the blonde... What was the difference though? Hate and love were both very intimate feelings. They did have some differences, of course... He couldn't be sure... He'd never thought about if he loved anyone before... Maybe what he felt for Shizu-chan could be... Maybe.

But he hated Shizuo. But love could be the explanation on why he cared so much when Shizuo refused to play with him.

Izaya was confusing himself with these strange new thoughts. He hopped up from his office chair and slipped on his jacket. Without saying another word to Namie, Izaya walked out the door. Namie stared at the door for a moment before sighing. "Sometimes… I don't even want to know what goes on in his head..." she said with a small smile.

By the time she muttered that, Izaya was already down the stairs heading back down to Ikebukuro. The raven haired man felt around in his pocket making sure he had his switchblade there just in case he got lucky and a fight broke out between him and Shizuo.

Though in the corner of his mind he wondered if that was what he really wanted. He pushed it aside but, like a bad penny, it kept coming back.

The sun was beating down on backs of everyone outside. It was a nice day just to sit around indoors with the air conditioner turned on high while plotting ways to stir up trouble. It was sweltering to say the least.

Izaya was crossing the street that would lead him into Ikebukuro when he felt himself stop moving. Was he for sure this time that things would go according to plan? Or would they once again turn out badly? And what if Shizuo still didn't want to play with him? Was there a way for him to be sure of whether he was feeling hate or love just from his own reaction?

"Oh, Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned, as if this meeting were purely by coincidence.

Shizuo didn't bother to say anything in reply though. He merely stood up, rather abruptly, and headed for the exit.

Anger burned in Izaya's veins once again. Shizuo was just going to ignore him again? Not even bother with him anymore? Well then. He was just going to have to make him play with him, whether the blonde liked it or not.

Izaya pulled the switchblade out of his pocket, flicking it open, and leaped towards Shizuo. He didn't care where he stabbed him, anywhere was fine. He felt the knife pierce through the blond's vest and slice into his flesh. To the raven haired man's amusement, blood began to seep through Shizuo's clothing, covering his hands in mere seconds.

Shizuo looked back at him, an undefined expression placed on his features. He sighed pulling the blade out of his shoulder and dropping it to the ground.

"Not today, flea." he sneered, heading out the door, blood dripping to the ground that he walked on.

Izaya trembled as he fell to the ground for the second time today. His emotions were, at the moment, mixed. He was angry that Shizuo wouldn't even fight him anymore, even when Izaya injured him. Most of all, though, he was mad that Shizuo wouldn't even give him the time of day anymore.

A thought crossed his mind that maybe this really was love.

"Fuck you Shizu-chan." he muttered bitterly under his breath, sirens blaring in the background as Izaya stood up to leave.

* * *

**Paige: Woooo! I feel inspired to write some more of that fifth chapter- later. Not now, I'm way too lazy tonight. Sundays are my lazy days where I'm doing nothing but playing video games and doodling. =w= This chapter looks so much better now! Thank God! Or whatever deity you all believe in.  
I'll try and get that chapter that we shan't speak of wrote sometime in the next week or two.**


	2. Annoyance

**Paige: Yay! Edited second chapter. Added scene too! Ooo~ You should read it. The added scene was written by the amazing _SlenderWooMunn _so yes! I think it makes this chapter amazing!  
Wa****rnings: Shonen-ai, cussing, and slight OCCness (if you think so), **

**Flames are used to bake cookies. Mmm~ I kinda want cookies... but I have no money to buy cookies... **

* * *

_E N D L E S S _

_Chapter II_

* * *

The door bell rang in a continuously annoying way. Shinra rubbed his eyes lethargically, and let out a long yawn. He slowly got out of his chair that he had been napping in, and ever so slowly made his way to the door. The brunette sighed in annoyance before actually opening the door to see something that he really didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

Shinra opened the door to see a pissed off Shizuo glowering at him.

"O-Oi… What's wrong with-"

It didn't take long for Shinra to notice the wounds on the blonde's shoulder. A familiar glint of anticipation flashed in his eyes.

"Does this mean I finally get that blood sample?" Shinra managed to say, grinning creepily.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I think I need all the blood that I have for a while."

This caused Shinra to frown… but he still refused to give up. "Then how about afterward-" he started, growing a little excited.

"No." came the blonde's immediate reply as he narrowed his eyes at his 'friend'.

"Oh well," the brunette said with a small sigh before grinning carelessly and shrugging it off. "I should probably get you patched up then. You look horrible. What did you do? Start a fight with Izaya-kun again?" he asked while beckoning Shizuo inside.

The blonde gritted his teeth. "I didn't start the fight."

"Really now?" Shinra asked, surprised, raising an eyebrow, interested.

"Yes." Shizuo said shortly, obviously annoyed with Shinra's reaction.

"Hm… Strange…" Shinra mused, placing a finger up to his chin, looking as if he was in deep thought. "Well, never mind that. We'll figure out why later!" Shinra said perkilly, grabbing on to the ex-bartender's sleeve and dragging the man into the living room. He pushed him in a playful manner onto the couch, not really paying attention to the seeping wound on his shoulder.

Shinra waved a finger in front of Shizuo's face, "Now, don't get up until I come back, alright? I have to grab some supplies really fast." he said, quickly disappearing from the room, leaving his patient on his belly, bleeding all over the couch.

Shizuo sighed and tried to use the quiet time to think. Not that it really helped, seeing as whenever he tried to think his already raging headache got even worse.

Today, all he had wanted was a regular day off. A day to act like a normal human being and not get angry every ten seconds.

But that stupid rat had to interfere.

The door swung open and a familiar headless motorcycle rider stepped into the room. Shizuo looked up at her, then his glance returned towards the floor.

The Dullian pulled out her cell phone and began to tap her fingers on the buttons. Seconds later, she held up the phone to Shizuo's face so he could read what she had typed.

'What's wrong?'

Shizuo sighed. "Nothing." he said, giving a half-hearted smile at the Dullian.

The headless motorcycle rider still did not look convinced but she dropped the subject, letting the cell phone slide back up into her sleeve. If she didn't already know it was pointless to continue, she would have.

Celty sat across from Shizuo crossing her legs and glancing around the room, looking for Shinra.

Shinra come into the room seconds later with a medical bag and a smile stretched across his face. "Well Shizuo, I think it's about time that I got started!" he said noting his bloody couch. His smile grew just the tiniest bit and for whatever reason, Shizuo thought that this was probably going to hurt him more than the initial stabbing had. He would have left if he wasn't afraid of bleeding to death.

With a gulp Shizuo closed his eyes and got ready for what he was sure would be a painful session with Shinra.

Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo…

Said male seemed to plague Izaya's head no matter what he did. It never seemed to cease for more than a couple of minutes. He couldn't stand it! It was driving him insane!

Izaya never was one to fawn over anyone, or anything, but now he had these sudden urges to go see Shizu-chan... and he was barely repressing them! There wasn't really much else but he could do but duck tape himself to his office chair, and he didn't want to rely on Namie to help him when he needed to be untapped.

So Izaya sat in his office chair, his head resting on the palms of his hands as he tried to think of anything other than Shizuo. Nothing really interesting came to mind.

He knew why he was thinking so much about the blonde haired man. It wasn't because he hated him but because he liked him. Or should he say love? He loved him more than any other human. But he hated him too. So confusing... All Izaya wanted to do right noiw was go find the blond and play with him again...

And then his restraints broke.

He stood up, slipping his jacket on, and headed out the door.

Whether Shizuo loved him or not, he was seeing him. And he was going to say exactly what was on his mind.

Izaya got a stinking suspicion that Shizuo wasn't going to be so happy with his surprise visit and at the moment he really didn't care.

* * *

Pain still racked Shizuo's body. Shinra hadn't been the slightest bit gentle when tending to his wounds, more or less to what Shizuo had expected. The next time he was injured he wasn't heading over to Shinra's place. Never again. Shizuo sighed, staring up at the sky that was now a shade of black, with stars sparkling dimly.

Shizuo loved nights like this one. It was a perfect temperature outside, the wind was blowing pleasantly.

Shizuo was about to smile, when of course it all had to be ruined.

"What the fuck do you want, flea?" he growled upon looking ahead to see a familiar brunette walking towards him at a leisurely speed.

Izaya physically winced when Shizuo hissed the words. He smiled childishly, stepping forward a little bit more so that he and the blonde were maybe half an arms length apart, much to Shizuo's obvious discomfort. "Oh, I didn't want anything from you. I just wanted to walk home with you. Can't I repent for what I've done to you?"

The automatic answer was no. But, Shizuo remained silent. The information broker wanted something from him. Shizuo wasn't going to drop his guard now. But... what if he seriously wanted to make up for all of the shit he had put Shizuo through?

Somehow he highly doubted that and it must've shown on his face.

"Please? Can't you give me just one chance?" Izaya asked, getting close enough that he knew it would bother the taller man. Izaya knew that Shizuo was wary of trusting him, or even being around him for that matter, but he was only going to attack him when he felt like it, and right now he didn't.

There was silence for a moment as Shizuo stared into the other's rust colored eyes. The blonde didn't really want anything to do with him. At all. All the hell that he'd put him through... He didn't want to be tortured anymore.

So, he thought, if he gave up on trying to kick Izaya's ass that he would quit too, but no. If anything it made it worse, and now he didn't know when he would be attacked by Izaya, or where.

And now this. Shizuo had no idea what was going on now, I mean... There was no way right? Was Izaya trying to be... nice to Shizuo?

Again, Shizuo couldn't quite believe that.

"Tch, whatever." Shizuo walked in front of him hoping he'd take a hint and stop bothering him. The blonde heard the sound of footsteps behind him, though not too far back. Shizuo narrowed his eyes as he concentrated solely on walking, and not the brunette behind him.

Minutes passed in silence as Shizuo walked, and Izaya followed. Shizuo was fully expecting the other to attack him at any moment... but he didn't. After what seemed like hours Shizuo finally began to relax a little.

"So… Shizu-chan…" came a voice from behind him. Shizuo tensed up again, pausing to look behind him.

"What do you want now?" Shizuo asked, completely suspicious of the other.

"I love you."

The words seemed foreign coming from Izaya, and not to mention they were completely out of the blue. Shizuo didn't believe it for a second, and found it odd that Izaya might even expect him to. But maybe he didn't... Maybe this was all some messed up plan to worsen Shizuo's headache and his mood. If so, it was working.

"I'm sure." Shizuo said, obviously not convinced as he turned away, rolling his eyes.

Izaya's face contorted with some amount of anger and hurt. He maneuvered his way in front of Shizuo, stopping him from taking the step away from him that he had been about to take.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed and he tensed, ready to fight as Izaya pulled his hands out of his pockets.

Izaya's hands flew up to Shizuo's face, pulling him down forcefully before their lips smashed together as Izaya stared into Shizuo's eyes.

Just as Shizuo realized what was happening, Izaya pulled away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I _will_make you say that you love me back." he said, staring the other dead in the eye.

And Shizuo believed him. And he might have even been a little bit scared.

* * *

**Paige: Hm... I need Megan here. She used to love this story, begging me every time that I seen her to update, threatning me- okay. Maybe it's good that she's not here. =_=ll That was terrible. Though, it was fun to talk about ideas for this with her. *shivers* Yeah. Megan she... she's mean. Look her up sometime, she's "Tsuki no Hoshi"- wait.. or is it Hoshi no Tsuki... it's something like that. I don't remember. She doesn't get on much, but hey, she's amazing. xD I'm sure she'd like that amazing last part to. **

**Hm.. went off topic there. Chapters will be edited. 8D**


	3. Innocence or Ignorance

**Paige: Yes… I'm alive. Sleepy, and I really want to go back to bed… but alive. Now it's summer break and all I really want to do is sleep. But hey, can you blame me? XD**

**Warnings: BL (boy's love), cussing, and slight OCCness. **

**Flames are used to make- CAKE. I'm in the mood for some cake. Though… not cupcakes. -_- I have bad memories of too much icing… **

* * *

_E N D L E S S _

_Chapter III - Innocence or Ignorance _

* * *

Shizuo wasn't sure why he was the one who that had to be imposed by whatever Izaya was trying to pull. The only thing he could think as he stared at the brunette was simply… _Why me? _He didn't ask for this… at least he thought he didn't. Though sometimes, even things like this, turn out to be fate… which was something that Shizuo prayed for it not to be.

"…flea, I don't know what your trying to pull but," Shizuo ran a attentive hand through his blonde hair, "you really should go bug someone else about this love stuff… I highly doubt someone of your… your liking would ever fall in love. I don't imagine you as the type of person-"

"Will you shut up a minute and listen to me, Shizu-chan?" even though Izaya used the Shizuo's nickname, the information brokers voice sounded as if it was dripped in acid.

Silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity. The one thing that Shizuo wanted to do was to get away… far, far, far away from Izaya.

And so that's what he did.

Shizuo turned around and ran. Ran as fast as his legs would take him. At the moment, he really didn't care if he was running away from a fight. The only thing that he cared about was getting away, and having some time to clear away his thoughts. The blonde didn't stop until he was in front of his house…

Then he felt dumb. Countless times he had beat the shit out of people who got in his way but, all of a sudden the person that he hated the most confessed that he loved Shizuo and he did what? He ran away. Like a chicken he ran away. There was no doubt he'd hear about that tomorrow.

Izaya felt even dumber, as he stood there looking at the place where Shizuo had once stood. Perhaps he had been just a bit to sudden with his confession. It had just slipped from his lips before he could really stop it… he hadn't really expected him to run away though…

Maybe it was something he said before…

Izaya sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Perhaps Shizuo was just leaving to sort out his feelings. Maybe he felt the same… deep, deep down… maybe. Though, it was just a gut feeling that Izaya had that told him that Shizuo might just feel the same. And… well it had never stirred him wrong before. So he was going to go with it.

"Oh Shizu-chan…" Izaya shook his head, a playful grin making it's way to his lips. "I wish you wouldn't play this cat and mouse game much longer. As much fun as it is to catch you… You'll be the only one who's getting tired out."

* * *

Izaya had most likely passed following Shizuo around… now he could probably call himself a stalker. But, of course, it was basically his job to stalk people… normally in a roundabout way though. But right now he was doing something… different.

In other words, he was waiting outside Shizuo's door with a box of chocolates.

The chocolates were for an… 'apology'.

Izaya wasn't sure exactly what he was apologizing for, whether it be the many times he tried to kill Shizuo, the times that he annoyed the hell out of him, or just recently when he confessed his love, which didn't really seem to turn out all that great...

But never mind that. Izaya wasn't really worried about the what he was apologizing as long as Shizuo knew that he wasn't going to hurt him anymore. Right now his mind was only set on somehow making a decision of how to give the chocolates to him while standing outside his house. He hoped that he hadn't been noticed by the man inside yet…

Not that Izaya was afraid that Shizuo might come out there and beat the shit out of him.

He was afraid of what the other might say.

Though it was common sense for people to be afraid of situations like this. Standing outside someone's house who you think you're in love with. Being in love. Unrequited love.

But Izaya wasn't your normal guy. Most every person that knew him was certain of this.

"Hm…" Izaya stared at the door in front of him. "Now this is a problem."

Seconds went by, filled with uncertainty. He had three choices right now. The first was to turn around and go home… much to boring for Izaya's liking. The second was to ring the door bell 'politely' give Shizuo the chocolates… _then _head home. Then again the second choice was also much to dull. The third choice was to break into Shizuo's house and stick the chocolates there.

That was just to Izaya's liking.

The rust-eyed boy dug around in his pockets for a moment, searching for something to open the door with, specifically a bobby-pin, when… the door opened. And there stood Shizuo Heiwajima… With a very confused look plastered on his face.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! I was just about to-"

A gust of wind sent Izaya's hair flailing about, and yet again Izaya was standing yet again in front of a closed door. His lips became pursed. So, now Shizuo thought that he could just shut a door in his face? Well, he wasn't going to leave it at that, whether or not Shizu-chan wanted to see him or not was something that he could, and would, worry about later.

"Aw… I know your there! Open up! I just want to talk to you~" Izaya pounded his fist onto the door repeatedly. His voice held a certain child-like feel to it but on the inside he was starting to get frustrated.

Shizuo on the other hand had his back pressed against the door. Only one thought remained in his head.

Should he open the door?

So far Izaya hadn't shown any feelings of hostility towards him… yet. It was only a matter of time before Izaya snapped out of… whatever he was doing and reverted back to his old self. And when that happened Shizuo wanted to be far away when that happened.

All of a sudden the banging on Izaya side of the door stopped. Shizuo's eyebrows slowly began to arch.

"Shizou."

Now that was a first. Izaya calling him by his name and not the ignorant nickname he had placed on him ages ago.

"…please, will you just open the door? I'm not going to hurt you I just want to give you some chocolates to… erm… apologize."

If the blonde ex-bartender's jaw could reach the floor then it would. It's too bad that's impossible. Shizuo's hand started to reach for the doorknob when thought came to mind… That if Izaya always acted like he was then maybe he was a little, just a little, cute-

But then he remember who he was thinking about.

He opened the door just a crack. "What do you want, Izaya…?"

Izaya pushed on the door so he could stick his face through the crack that was now 3 times bigger than it was a couple of seconds ago. "I told you already. I'm here to give you chocolates."

"…and you didn't poison them…?"

"No."

"…or put glass in them…?"

"No."

Shizuo opened the door so that it was now all the way open. "Fine. I'll take them." Izaya handed the chocolates to him with a smirk, or was it a smile, stretched across his features.

"Aren't you being nice now, Shizu-chan?" The raven haired boy tilted his head to the side. "May I come in?"

Shizuo paused. He wasn't really sure that he trusted Izaya enough to let him into his house… but since so far he hadn't pulled anything funny he'd trust him. Only this once… The blond held open the door.

"…really?"

"What?"

Izaya chuckled. "I was expecting the door to be slammed in my face." Izaya shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have a care in the world. "But it's nice to know your starting to finally trust me, I really should be going though." He leaned in so that he was inches away from Shizuo's face. "I'll just take these and be on my way." he plucked Shizuo's glasses right of his face and began to skip away.

At first, Shizuo really cared less. He had thirty different pairs that all looked a like, and he was still trying to calm his heart that was beating loudly against he chest. But, that was only because he was afraid that Izaya was going to stab him… or so he thought.

But then it accorded to him that Izaya was now standing in the middle of the road, trying on his new pair of sunglasses that he'd just stolen… when a car was speeding towards him.

"That fucking idiot." Shizuo growled under his breath. If anyone was going to kill Izaya it was him. Not some stupid car.

"_Get out of the road_!" he yelled at the informant. But Izaya merely tilted his head to the side like an innocent child. The car was now a good fifteen yards away… and before Shizuo knew it his feet were running towards Izaya as fast as they could take him. The raven haired man still seemed to be confused… until Shizuo was right next to him, shoving him out of the way did he finally understand.

He'd saved his life.

"_Shizuo_!"

* * *

**Aren't I evil? Yes, no? This chapter is again thanks to Megan and her constant bugging. Sorry it was uploaded earlier… I-I've been addicting to Persona series (played the third one and just picked the Fourth one up at Gamestop today!). Anywho, this should be uploaded a ton of a lot sooner than this chapter was. ;) Haha, well, remember reviews inspire me to write more! Encouragement, good. That means… chapters are like 3x faster. XDD Anyway, I have a couple of other fan-fictions I'm working on (a Kingdom Hearts Zemyx multi-chapter, Persona 3 oneshots (two of them), and… well Yugioh fan fictions to) so feel free to read them when they come out… xD**


	4. Gratitude

**Paige: Hopefully the wait to this wasn't as long as the last chapter. I'll try to finish this one up pretty fast, since I'm pretty busy today. :D Anywho, I now bring you the next chapter of ENDLESS. Enjoy. **

**P.S. A note to Megan. Here's the hospital scene you've been looking forward to reading.**

**Warnings: BL (boy's love), cussing, slight OOCness for this chapter. =_= Which reminds me I'm tired of putting OOC so I'm not going to do it unless it's REALLY bad to where I notice it. **

**Flames will be used to make… my feet warm and cosy. :D**

* * *

_E N D L E S S_

_Chapter IV - Gratitude_

* * *

White. That was the first thing that Shizuo noticed when he came to. The second thing was that he the IV that was stuck in his arm. Both things made Shizuo feel slightly nauseous and made him want to leave faster. He didn't really care for hospitals very much. They always found something wrong with you, no matter what…

"Oh? Are you awake? The doctor said that you were going to be asleep for a while but it seems he underestimated you." a familiar voice drifted to Shizuo's ears.

Suddenly the blonde remembered why he was in this damn hospital bed. He'd pushed Izaya out of the way of a car. And now he was in a hospital, probably with a broken limb. Not that it wouldn't heal in a matter of days.

"Are you listening to me?" Izaya asked after a moment when Shizuo didn't reply to what he had said earlier. "I really should tell you… thanks. I know, that's seems out of character for me but… I probably would have died if you hadn't of pushed me out of the way. And for that… you should let me make it up to you."

"…how do you plan on making this up to me?" the blonde arched an eyebrow slightly at the other. It's not like he really wanted to be 'repaid' in any way shape or form at this moment. The only thing that he _wanted _was to go back to sleep. And for obvious reasons, he didn't think it would be very safe to fall back asleep with Izaya in the same room.

Izaya flashed him a grin. "Many ways. Many, many ways. But," Izaya's smile quickly turned into a frown. "You're going to have to get better and out of this hospital before I can tell you." To Shizuo, that statement didn't really make a lot of sense. In fact, it puzzled him. Why the hell did he have to get better before that damn flea would tell him? Seems like a load of bullshit to him.

"Don't make it up to me." Shizuo's glance became harsh as he stared at the other male. "Actually, if you really want to 'repay' me then I suggest you leave me alone. I tend not to be in the greatest moods right after I've been ran over by a car." Shizuo eyes drifted to the door for a moment wondering when the doctor was going to let him be released.

The silence became thick. Too quiet for Shizuo's liking. That was when Izaya stood up, brushed off his pants and gave Shizuo a look that the blonde couldn't quite read.

"Okay. I'll leave."

The door made an echo when Izaya slammed it shut. Shizuo only raised an eyebrow. Well that was unexpected. He had half expected Izaya to stay… but what was done was done and he couldn't change what he had already said.

* * *

It was quiet. In a way, it scared Shizuo. Not to the point where he would admit it but in a way that just let that eerie feeling set into his bones. Today was the fifth day that the ex-bartender had been in the hospital. Izaya hadn't came to visit ever since Shizuo had told him to leave on the first day.

And now it was just endless boredom. He couldn't move, because the doctors freaked out every time that he even tried to get up out of the bed, or tried to smoke a cigarette, mostly because apparently patients weren't supposed to smoke in the hospital… which meant he couldn't really do much at all expect lie there… staring at the ceiling.

For some reason, the back of his mind told him that if Shizuo was there he wouldn't be as bored as he was… but he refused to listen to them. He didn't need Izaya to…

Shizuo stared out the window. A melancholy feeling began to drift over him. He was so used to Izaya pestering him for the last couple of days that he couldn't even remember what it was like before the other had started to annoy him. But he'd never admit that out loud. Never.

The door slowly began to creak open. The blonde quickly looked over at the person standing in the doorway. It was-

Just Shinra.

"Ah, Shizuo! How are you today?"

"What do you think?"

Shinra grinned widely. "You seem better today. Oh, that reminds me. Celty got you some Russian sushi. Want it now or later?"

A hand raised up as if to shoo Shinra off. "I'll eat it now before it gets bad…"

And so, Shizuo began to eat his Russian sushi and Shinra sat in a chair beside him, giving him a curious look. Then the brunette chuckled softly under his breath before looking back up at Shizuo.

"You know, you never answered my question yesterday. How did you manage to get run over by a car? I always thought you were smart enough not to play in traffic…"

The blonde merely mumbled something inaudible under his breath before taking another bite of his Russian sushi. Why should he have to tell Shinra anything? God knows the he just wanted to dissect him anyway. Why was he even still friends with him anyway…? Probably because of Celty.

"You know, Izaya called me a couple of days ago."

Shizuo froze.

"He told me that you were in the hospital. Isn't that weird. How would…" Shinra paused for a moment, finally piecing two and two together. "Does this have something to do with-"

"Why would it have anything to do with that damn flea?" Shizuo growled getting close to snapping the chopsticks he was using in half.

"He- I was just joking! Yeah, joking!" Shinra laughed a very, _very_ fake laugh for a minute before trailing off. "But you know… he sounded kind of worried. Which is pretty odd to me because he never really worries about anyone. Maybe he's starting to like you, Shizuo." All of a sudden Shinra raised up his hands in front of his chest. "Though, that's just an assumption."

The blonde was quiet for a minute ever so slowly collecting his thoughts. Of course he had noticed that Izaya had stopped being as annoying as he had been before to him. Of course, he still didn't know what this catch was. God knows that maybe Izaya paid some guy to run over Shizuo… of course, then Shizuo wasn't really sure why Izaya stood in the street and almost got ran over but still. He didn't really mind how Izaya was acting right now though. It was better than what he had been acting.

"Well, sorry Shizuo but I think I'm going to go take my leave. You don't seem to want to strike up a conversation with me anyway." Shinra got up, waving behind him to Shizuo before leaving.

Then the ex-bartender was alone again. He'd never really felt very lonely before but while sitting in a hospital all by himself. He was bored.

Thinking distracted Shizuo from his eating and the chopstick he was gripping slipped from his grasp and it clattered to the floor. He muttered something under his breathe before he kicked up the blankets and began to go pick the stupid piece of wood when he felt a breeze hit his ass, forgetting that the hospital gowns only really cover your front side and not your back end.

And of all the times that the door could have opened it had to of been now, when Shizuo's ass was hanging out as he was bending over.

"Hm… what a nice view I have." a snickering laugh soon followed as the door closed shut.

Shizuo's head snapped up and his hands quickly covered the spot where the other man was staring intently at.

Who was this man? Why Orihara Izaya, of course.

"Did you miss me, Shizu-chan? I missed you a lot! You're my favorite playmate, you know that right?"

"What do you want, you damn flea?"

"What do I want? I came here to comfort you, that's all."

_No, that wasn't it. I came to apologize. _The words stuck in Izaya's throat and wouldn't come out. He never would admit that. He had spent a lot of time thinking about this, four days to be exact. And in that amount of time he hadn't came up with anything that would help him with Shizuo. Surprising really, that he could concoct schemes galore but for some reason… this was way different.

Lies used to be for entertainment. Now they were just so Izaya could act normally around Shizuo.

"I don't need any of your comforting." the blonde's heartbeat skipped a beat as he turned back to get back into his bed. "Why don't you just leave already. I told you I didn't want you here anyway."

Izaya remained quiet as he watched the other. He wanted to say something, anything that would make Shizuo change his mind about him. Even if it was to late to change his mind… he had to try.

Izaya plopped down in the chair that was sitting right next to Shizuo's bed. "You know… it's nice this way."

"Whaddya' mean?"

"You know, where me and you can sit here and not try and kill each other every ten seconds. What did you hate about me so much anyway…?"

Shizuo paused, his eyes began to look at the ground. The blonde's own opinion it was the other's eyes. Red. Red was the color of blood. Blood was normally a sign of violence and as a pacifist he didn't like violence… unless it came to Izaya. He was the exception. Just like he was the exception for Izaya… he was the only person that he hated. Which made him wonder what caused this sudden change.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

A chuckle escaped from the blonde's lips. Izaya raised a curious eyebrow and he stared at the other. Finally, Shizuo shook his head. "You know what? If in the end this bites me in the ass, somehow I won't be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I _mean_?" abrupt laughter erupted from the blonde. "Really? You didn't think that I thought it was suspicious that you were being so nice to me all of a sudden? Or that all of a sudden you claimed that you loved me? Izaya… I know you. You wont- no you can't fall in love." Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "I'm serious. Izaya, if you plan on hurting me by gaining my trust then I suppose your out of luck. Because that's one of the very many things I'll never give you."

Frustration pumped through Izaya's veins. He was tired of Shizuo telling him that he can't fall in love. People change right? Why can't he? What was wrong with that? The rust eyed man stood up so fast the chair was sent flying backwards.

"I'll show you. I'll make you believe!"

Shizuo grinned. "I think you've said something similar to me before, flea."

"I-…" Izaya shook his head. Finally, his trademark smirk came onto his face again. "You just wait Shizu-chan. I'll do it. But… before I leave…"

Izaya swooped down and pressed his lips against Shizuo's. They only lingered for a moment before he pulled back, grinning ecstatically.

"Mmm… I can't wait for the next time we met, _Shizu-chan_."

The door shut. And Shizuo was still wide-eyed, unable to know how he was supposed to feel. When Izaya… had kissed him his stomach made him feel as if he was sick. Right now he felt angry, or rather pissed off, but most of all he felt… embarrassed. What was the world coming to… the day that Shizuo Heiwajima finally became embarrassed by Izaya Orihara? What was next, the apocalypse?

* * *

**Paige: DONE. Sorry I took so long. I'm going to go blame it on marching band. Next update will probably take a tad bit longer since I need to come up with some more of the plot before I move on. Anyway, I have a new KH (Kingdom Hearts) story coming out and I'd be really happy if you'd go vote on the name! xD It's on my profile, blah-blah-blah. I'm sure you're tired of seeing my author notes already. XD Anywho, favorite, review, subscribe do whatever you want! xD**


End file.
